


In Montana

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), True Blood
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy finally finds where she truly belongs.





	In Montana

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In Montana  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eric Northman/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 406  
>  **Summary:** Buffy finally finds where she truly belongs  
>  **A/N:** written for nekid_spike's Festive Prompt Cards! For the prompt: Winter

Snow blanketed the ground as far as the eye could see while a bitter cold wind whipped around her making her shiver. Buffy quickly crossed her arms over her chest as she stared out at the vast expanse of land that they called their own. The move two years ago had come as a surprise to all of them. _Who would have thought the slayer would be willing to give up her calling to spend her life with a vampire in the wilds of Montana?_ But from the moment she had stepped foot on it she had known she was home.

“There you are.” Eric stepped behind her and circled his arms around her waist before he pulled her tight against him. “What are you doing out here?”

“It’s beautiful.” Her voice was filled with reverence. “Who would have thought that I would hang up my stake for a piece of land in Montana especially with a winter like this?” She was a city girl. She wasn’t used to a real winter much less snow... except for that one time. Buffy shook her head. But from the first look Montana had crawled into her heart, just like the vampire holding her.

Eric had known Buffy wanted a normal life and he would’ve done anything to make her happy. So he had taken great steps to make sure she got as close to normal as possible. He’d walked away from the life that he’d known, given up his bar without a second thought. The only thing he wasn’t willing to do was give Buffy up so she could find ‘normal’ with a nice human boy. But now a tinge of doubt swept through him. He couldn’t help but wonder if she now regretted her decision. After all giving up being the slayer was a big thing to let go of.

His voice was soft as he whispered in her ear. “Do you regret it?”

_Regret it?_ Buffy shook her head once again as she snuggled back against him and closed her eyes. This was where she was meant to be. “Not even a little bit. This is where I belong. In Montana...” She leaned her head to the side and stared up at his beloved face. “With you.”

Eric buried his face against her neck as he tightened his arms around her. “Forever.” He whispered against the soft skin of her neck in a silken promise.


End file.
